baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/You and Me? Episode
The Davenport living room Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase and Leo are sitting on the couch Chase: What is going to happen to you now?? Brooke: I don’t know, my dad is in jail. I have no place to stay Tasha and Big D walk in Tasha: Technically you are the sister of those 3 bionics, so…. Big D: You can stay here Brooke: Really?? Big D and Tasha: Yes Brooke: (screams) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (hugs Big D and Tasha) Adam: Brooke? Brooke: Yes? Adam: Can I talk to you? In private? Brooke: Sure Adam and Brooke leave the living room and go to the lab The Davenport Lab Brooke sits down on the table. Adam walks toward her. Adam: So… Why did you break up with me? I mean, before you knew that we are sibs? Was that because of what Donovan did to your mind? Brooke: No, it had nothing to do with my… our… Donovan. What he did to my mind, was influence I act, not what I feel. I just… kinda felt the same way about you anymore than when we came together Adam: So you were going to break up with me anyway? Brooke: (sad) Yes… I just didn’t knew how… If I could do it all over again, I would. I would do it in a nicer way. But always remember, you were my first love Adam: (sad) Yea… you were mine too… Too sad, that you’re my sister Brooke: If I wouldn’t be your sister, I would be with Chase right now Adam: Yea, you’re right. You are like the sister, I don’t have Brooke: You have a sister!! Bree!! Adam: I mean the one I don’t have!! Brooke: Sure Brooke hugs Adam. They go back in the living room Chase: Brooke, I need to talk to you Brooke: Back to the lab Brooke and Chase go in the lab Brooke: Let me guess: You wanna talk about are relationship? Chase: Yes Brooke: (annoyed) Go on Chase: Do you started dating me, because your mind was changed? Brooke: No, it had nothing to do with my… our… Donovan. What he did to my mind, was influence I act, not what I feel. Chase: So you really had feelings for me? Brooke: Yes, after you told me in the cafeteria, how you feel about me, I kinda felt flattered. Chase: Really? Brooke: Yes, I started to have feelings for you Chase: But this whole brother-sister thing changes all, right? Brooke: (sad) Yes… Isn’t it somehow creepy that I dated two of my three brothers? Chase laughs: Somehow. OMG, I dated my sister Brooke: Your big sister (laughs) Chase: OMG, it’s like I dated Bree Brooke: Yes The both hug Evening The Davenports, Leo and Brooke sit on the couch watching TV Tasha: Now we are one big family Big D: With 5 children Eddy: 5 and a wife to much Tasha: I shut you down (tries to stand up) Big D holds her back Big D: Calm down honey Tasha: I get you one day!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript